


Happy (late) V-Day!

by screamingCockroach



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingCockroach/pseuds/screamingCockroach
Summary: This is my gift for the Karkat Thirst V-Day gift exchange!Karkat and Dave finally tie the knot.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 71
Collections: Karkat Thirst Valentine's Day Gift Exchange 2020





	Happy (late) V-Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/gifts).



> It's been way too long since I last wrote a fic, muchless smut. I wasn't able to go in and edit it but! I hope you enjoy!

The wedding was beautiful. That was the best way to say it in the very least amount of words. The venue was large, there were tables scattering the floor, a long aisle covered in a long red and gold carpet, and at the altar had stood a large white podium that Rose stood behind. Karkat stood off to the right, grey hands trembling very slightly with anxiety, and red flecked eyes dashing from one red item to the other. 

It was Dave's idea, all of this. Karkat would have been content with a small little wedding, without all of the tables filled with all the crying Daves from different timelines, and all the people he hardly knew. He would have gone without all the red sashes covering the walls, the red bouquets set in the middle of white clothed tables. Red and white was everywhere. Karkat had said he wouldn't mind such a big wedding, which most of him didn't, but seeing all the eyes on him wasn't something he had been looking forward to.

Karkat was taken out of his thoughts when the music started. His eyes immediately landed on his husband-to-be and his breath was taken away. His clawed hand came up to press against his blood pusher as if to tell it to calm down, and tears threatened to make themselves known. Dave looked amazing. He wore a white tuxedo gown; the top half a long sleeved white suit jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a brilliant red tie. The skirt was large and shaped almost like a bell, all white with red roses littering the fabric. He was more than likely wearing heels, but they went unseen due to the length of the gown. In his pale hands was a teardrop bouquet of red roses and white lilies. His shades were still covering his eyes, more than likely due to the lighting, but a wide smile plastered his lips. 

Karkat knew he made the right decision to go along with Dave's wedding idea as soon as he saw the smile. Pure genuine joy radiated off of him, and Karkat couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes off him. The world fell away for the few moments it took for Dave to walk down the aisle. It was just them, just the two of them in the whole world. 

Once the other joined Karkat at the altar, they locked eyes. The troll heard a few of the Daves in the crowd sniffle, but he ignored them. Rose began to speak, voice even and clear for the crowd to hear. They said their vows, Dave let a few tears fall during Karkat's vows, and Karkat nearly sobbed when Dave said his. When they kissed, Karkat had to lift himself up on the balls of his feet to reach him properly. 

After the ceremony, the two newlyweds left to change out of their wedding attire, and into the clothing Kanaya had chosen for them to wear. Karkat changed into a sleek grey and red suit, Dave in a red and white one. They had changed together, which made them almost late for the reception; Dave couldn't seem to keep his lips off Karkat, and Karkat couldn't have had enough of Dave's touch. 

They had the first and last dance of the night. Karkat was so fucking glad he had taken the time to actually learn how to dance properly, praising himself silently for not stepping on the other's shoes. They spoke to the guests, and Karkat had spoken to enough Daves that it made his head spin. He was glad for the reception to be over, and for them to leave hand in hand to their honeymoon. 

Once inside the limousine, Karkat shook rice out of his hair with a small grumbling noise. "Why the fuck do your human traditions call for throwing grains at each other?" He asked, picking out a few pieces of white rice that hadn't come out. 

"Honestly no idea," Dave answered. He brushed some of the rice from off the shoulders of his suit jacket before letting out a content sigh and resting his head on Karkat's shoulder. "Thank you," he murmured. 

"For what? Marrying you? It was going to happen eventually." 

"No," Dave said, grabbing a grey hand. "For letting me do all of this. I know you don't like crowds." He kissed his knuckles lightly. "I love you so fucking much Karkat." 

The troll sighed contently, shifting so he could dip his head down and capture his husband's lips into a soft and slow kiss. Dave moved so they faced each other as best they could while still buckled, a hand found its way into the curls at the base of Karkat's neck, and another slid onto his thigh. The troll shivered, and he smiled lightly, before they both broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes. Karkat's rough hand came to settle on Dave's cheek, and the human sighed as he leaned into the touch, eyes falling closed. 

"I love you too, Strider," Karkat said softly, afraid that if he spoke any louder the tender moment would be over. 

"Strider-Vantas," Dave corrected, red eyes opening and landing on mostly-grey ones. He couldn't see the flecks of red that were beginning to fill Karkat's eyes in the dim light, some part of him knew Karkat liked it better that way. Dave always thought it was beautiful. 

Karkat let out a snort and rolled his eyes with a sharp toothed grin. "I love you too, Strider-Vantas." He said, and kissed him again. 

The rest of the ride went like that. Soft spoken words in between kisses, rough hands entwined. Karkat had never thought he would live long enough for this; even before the game, he had thought he was too unworthy and unlovable, that someone would find out what he was and end his pitiful life. During the game he had thought he was too weak, he would never manage to fight off all the monsters and imps, that he'd never win. He'd just keep leading his group of friends to their deaths and that would be the end of it. 

Meeting Dave changed that. Now Karkat was human married, and would love the rest of his life with someone he was so madly in love with; thinking this made him grin uncontrollably. He had finally gotten to the point in his life where he could say he had everything he wanted. Friends, a hive, a successful career (did being a literal god count as a career?), and now a husband. Fuck, how had he managed to get all of that? 

His thoughts were pushed aside when the limo stopped at their destination. He let go of Dave reluctantly, and they both unbuckled themselves and got out to grab their suitcases. Dave tipped the driver in gratitude, and the two headed to the large hotel that would house them for the next couple of weeks. Checking in was. Okay. It involved a lot of usual stares from civilians, some whispering, and the clerk they spoke to was practically buzzing with excitement. Karkat's shoulders made their way to his ears with anxiety, and he clenched down on his jaw with his usual scowl; Dave rubbed the small of his back in soft and gentle circles, which did fuck-all to soothe the troll. 

Once given the keys to the suite, Karkat lead the way to the nearest elevator, waiting only for Dave before frantically pressing the 'close doors' button, despite the few people trying to get on. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the doors finally shut, and leaned against the back wall. Dave pressed the button to their floor, and turned to face his husband with a ghost of a smile. He closed the space between them, hands finding their way to Karkat's hips and dipping his head down to kiss him. Karkat was immediate to react, fingers locking behind Dave's neck as he kissed back, pressing his warm body against the human's slightly colder one, and parting his lips just ever so slightly. 

Dave took it as an invitation, and pushed his tongue into the troll's mouth, feeling his slightly sharper teeth. His hands slid under Karkat's shirt, fingers dragging along his sides and pressing against his grub scars. The troll arched towards his touch, blood pusher pounding hard in his chest. He ran his clawed fingers through Dave's soft hair, giving it a light tug before grabbing a fist full of his shirt to pull him closer. 

The bell signified they had arrived, and the two reluctantly pulled apart. Dave lead the way this time, key card in his hand as they made their way down the lit hallway. It took a few tries, but once they were inside and the door was closed and locked behind them, they abandoned their suitcases at the door and nearly leaped together. 

Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist, and pulled him hard against his chest. They kissed hard enough for their teeth to knock together, rough hands finding their way under Dave's shirt. Karkat walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he let himself fall back, dragging his husband with him. 

The blond let out a small yelp as he was forced to fall on the bed, and he maneuvered his head so they didn't headbutt. His hands planted themselves on either side of Karkat's body, and he stared down at the troll with a soft amused gaze. Karkat let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"I love you so fucking much," Karkat said, voice soft. He looked at Dave like he was actually worth something; like he hung the moon, and painted the stars. It made Dave's heart do a weird thing; his chest felt full. "You were the best thing to happen to me, Strider."

"Strider-Vantas," Dave corrected, and kissed him again. He could feel the joy that radiated off of Karkat when they kissed, the way his chapped lips curled into a smile, the way his chest shook with amusement. 

They went on like that for a while. Just kissing, holding each other; at some point they had abandoned their shoes, ties, and suit jackets, and got more onto the bed. Karkat moved to straddle Dave’s lap, hands fumbling as they began to unbutton his dress shirt. The human watched him behind his shades, hands resting on his hips. Once his shirt was open, Karkat began to attack his throat with kisses and love bites, each one sending chills through Dave’s body, and pulled gasps from his mouth. He squeezed Karkat’s ass, rolling his hips against his as sharp teeth dug into his shoulder. 

“Shit,” the blond hissed, letting his head fall back. The sudden pain made his growing erection throb with excitement. Karkat slid off Dave’s lap, trailing his kisses down to his chest, where he sucked a hickey. Dave groaned, his hands moving to run through his hair; Karkat’s moved to unbutton Dave’s pants. 

The troll moved to settle between Dave’s legs as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, and pressed soft kisses to his lower abdomen; he opened his pants and tugged them down a bit - with the help of Dave lifting his hips - and hooked a finger into the waistband of the human’s red boxer briefs. Grey and red eyes met shades as he tugged down his boxers, Dave’s erection bobbing when freed. A small choked sound got caught in Dave’s throat when he felt Karkat’s rough hand wrap around his cock, the other reaching up to slowly pull his sunglasses off.

The troll stroked him loosely, making Dave tense. He grit his teeth when the troll pulled away to take off his own shirt; he watched as more grey scarred skin became visible, and his gaze slowly made its way to the squirming in Karkat’s pants. Excitement ran through him and he moved to help him get out of his clothes, before completely abandoning his own. Dave moved onto his knees to kiss Karkat, pressing bare chest to bare chest, and fingers digging into his hair. Dave shivered when he felt Karkat’s bulge wriggle against his thigh, squirming to find something to grab on to, or to bury itself in, whichever comes first.

It just so happened to find Dave’s dick first. He gasped when he felt the slick bulge wrap around him, breaking the kiss in favor of letting his head lull back; Karkat took this opportunity to attack his neck with kisses again, drawing moans from Dave by rolling his hips. Each noise the blond made sent waves of satisfaction and arousal through Karkat, making his bulge squeeze his husband just a bit tighter as he jolted his hips. 

“F-fuhh-ck,” Dave let out, tugging at Karkat’s thick hair. “God, b-babe, this feels amazing b-bit, shit, I want you in my ass.” Karkat lets out a breath at that, and moves a hand between them to separate his bulge from Dave’s dick. They move apart, and Dave scrambles to get to his bag to get a small bottle of lube. 

Karkat watches him, still kneeling on the bed, and idly strokes himself. He’s slick with genetic material, but he knows that it won’t be enough for Dave; past experience has taught them that he was just a little too big to not use any extra lubricant. The human returns, and Karkat takes the small bottle from him before pushing him to lay down; chest against the bed, and ass up, Dave spreads his legs for Karkat to settle between. The troll squirts some lube onto his fingers, and sets the bottle next to him before using his free hand to hold Dave’s hip. 

“You ready?” Karkat asks, and Dave nods. He presses his index finger into his ass, slowly thrusting it; Dave let out small moans, and buried his face into the pillows beneath him. “You’re so fucking tight for me,” he purred and added another finger, scissoring them as he moved to add more lube. He squirted some on his fingers as he pulled them out, slowly pushing them back in. He teased Dave’s asshole with a third finger, pressing it against his entrance every time he brought his fingers in, before finally pushing it inside of him. 

“Shit,” Dave gasped, and rolled his hips against Karkat’s fingers. It hurt to stretch around them, but after a while he got used to it. He grabbed hold of the cloth beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a long moan when he felt the other’s fingers brush against his prostate. His dick jumped when he felt it again, and squeezed himself around the troll’s fingers. A warmth bloomed in Dave’s lower abdomen as Karkat slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts, unable to help each moan and gasp that escaped him.

It was only his fingers, but Dave already felt so fucking close. 

“You’re doing so well for me,” Karkat praised. “Stretching so good for my fingers… I bet it would feel even better around my bulge.” He gave Dave’s ass a light smack, and he let out a soft noise, his words burrowing themselves into his lower abdomen. “But before I can do that,” he continued, moving close enough to Dave that he felt the troll’s bulge squirm against his thigh. “You have to cum for me.” 

That would be so fucking easy, Dave thought. As long as Karkat kept up what he was doing, Dave would be gone and spilled over on the sheets of this hotel bed. But he didn't. Karkat shifted his fingers as if denying Dave the simple pleasure of having them hit his prostate. He rolled his hips, a whine escaping him. "Karkat," he complained. He turned his head ro try and give him the best puppy-eyed look he could with his current position. 

But all he got in return was a smirk. Rude. 

Dave whined again and moved a hand to reach down and stroke himself, but stopped when Karkat cleared his throat. "No touching," he snapped. Dave made a frustrated noise that turned into a yelp when Karkat suddenly thrust his fingers against his prostate. 

Before he could relish in the joy of Karkat finally hitting the Pleasure Button(™), he moved his fingers again and kept thrusting them. It still felt amazing, but it wasn't just enough to get him off. Dave rocked against the fingers in him, and shifted so he could rut against the bed beneath him. The friction against his dick sent sparks through him, drawing a gasp; he rutted against the sheets as Karkat continued to finger fuck him, apparently Karkat was pleased with this, because soon enough Dave felt him push up against his prostate again. He jolted against the sheets, gasping out Karkat’s name as he felt himself teeter to the edge. 

“You look so fucking hot,” Karkat’s voice was tight, and it was only then that Dave realized Karkat’s bulge wasn’t squirming against him anymore. “Fucking yourself like that.” A grunt escaped his lips. “I can’t wait to fuck you the way you fucking deserve.” 

That’s what did it. Karkat groaning as he stroked himself, the praising, and the knowledge that Karkat was more than likely retraining himself made him cum harder than he had in a while. He tensed, jerking his hips shallowly as he came. He cried out, grabbed a pillow tightly and his toes curled, warm spurts of his cum hitting his stomach and dirtying the sheets. He pulsed against Karkat’s fingers, and relished in the slight pain of oncoming overstimulation he gave him as the troll continued to thrust into him. When Karkat slowly pulled his fingers out, he almost immediately missed them; he let himself fall to the side, and gazed up at the troll, taking deep breaths to calm his beating heart. 

It took a moment before he spoke, just watching Karkat play with his bulge. “So,” Dave started, voice still uneven. “You gonna’ fuck me now, or what?” He heard the troll chuckle as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again, Karkat’s face was a mere few inches from his. Karkat kissed him, and it made his stomach churn with arousal. He kissed back lazily, smiling against his lips as he felt his ass get spread open.

“Do you think you’re nice and stretched for me?” Karkat asked, still holding his bulge, but letting the tip of it tease at Dave’s asshole. The blond nodded quickly, biting his lower lip as Karkat let himself go. 

Dave couldn’t help the small gasp that left him as he felt himself get filled with Karkat’s large bulge. It stung a bit, but Dave loved it. Karkat lifted one of his legs and had it rest on his shoulder as he pushed himself in; even inside the tentacle-like appendage squirmed inside him, making him tremble with excitement. His dick was already rock-hard by now. Once Karkat’s hips pressed against his, Dave could feel his stomach bulge with how full he was, and he loved it. His eyes were closed tight, and his jaw was slack, but the feeling of Karkat being inside him was one of the best things he could have ever experienced. 

“God,” Karkat groaned. “You’re so fucking tight.” It took Dave a moment to adjust, but once Karkat got the okay, he began to thrust. Slow and shallow at first, but he built himself up into a hard rhythm that made Dave nearly cry. 

“Oh- oh shit-” Dave moved against Karkat, hands grasping anything they could as if it would help him stay sane. The room was filled with their moans, and the slapping of skin on skin. “God fu-fuck - Karkat!” Dave clenched his jaw, moans humming through his nose. 

Karkat was no better. His back was arched, and he clung to Dave’s thigh as he thrust into him, voice an octave higher than usual; he was loud, much louder than usual, as he moaned. Dave felt so fucking good and tight around him, it made his thighs tremble and quake with each thrust that was made. “You’re so go-good,” Karkat managed, digging his nails into soft skin. “So- so fucking tight for me. D-do you feel good baby?” He gasped, looking down at his husband; the erotic look on his face was enough to send shivers of arousal down his body. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh fu-fuck yes!” Dave gasped out; he jerked his hips, and tensed when the bulge brushed against his prostate. “Karkat, fuck, right - right there, ple-please,” Dave pleaded, suddenly grabbing hold of the pillow before him. He spoke again, but each word was too muddled for Karkat to understand. 

Each cry, each movement, each glance at what a mess his husband was, pushed Karkat to do better, to go faster, to go harder. It pushed him closer and closer to his inevitable orgasm, but he had to hold off until Dave came. His eyes landed on the human’s cock, bobbing with the moment, red and leaking pre. He moved his hand to wrap around it, squeezing it gently before he started to stroke him with his thrusts. Dave cried out, bucking into his hand before rolling his hips against his hips. He groaned as Dave clenched around him for a moment, jerking his hips forward and eliciting another moan from him. He kissed the human’s throat and sickled another hickey into his skin. 

Dave was already so fucking close to his second orgasm, and it wasn’t even fair. He was quite nearly overwhelmed with how Karkat’s bulge abused his prostate, and how amazing it felt to have Karkat’s hand around his cock. He didn’t want it to end, but he was just. So. Fucking. Close. 

But then Karkat bit him, and he was done. He cried out and rocked his hips, pulsed against Karkat’s dick, and cum dribbled out of him, slicking Karkat’s hand. He rode out his orgasm as he felt the tell-tale signs of Karkat nearing his release; how his hand squeezed the base of his cock, how his hips stuttered and pressed themselves against his, how his bulge curled in his ass. It all felt so fucking good - and by god was he happy when Karkat came in him. Warm genetic material filled his ass in a rush, making his stomach bulge, and some even came out of him with how full he was. He felt genetic material drip on his leg from Karkat’s nook, making him shiver with pleasure. 

They stayed like that for a few moments. Karkat pressed inside of Dave, and trying to catch their breaths, before slowly Karkat’s bulge slipped out of him. Karkat collapsed next to his husband as genetic material leaked out of him, and pulled the human close. 

“I love you so much,” Karkat let out in a breath as Dave wrapped his arms around him.

“Damn, I sure hope so. Otherwise this whole thing would have been pretty awkward.” Dave said in return. He didn’t need to look up to see Karkat’s disapproving glare. “I love you, too, Karkitty.” 

They fell asleep like that, sexed up and fatigued, clinging to one another like the world was going to end if they let go.


End file.
